


Beading

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Cars, Demons, Drabble, The Bentley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Beading

Crowley slithered into the driving seat, paused, and peered over his shoulder.

"Angel?" he said in a sulphurous tone.

"It's good for your back," Aziraphale said cheerfully, settling into the passenger seat and fastening the newly-appeared seatbelt. "Given the way you slouch -" 

"It's a Beaded. Seat-cover," Crowley said. "An abomination before _me_ , let alone Anyone Else. Stop fiddling with _my car_."

The seat-cover burst into flames under him, and Aziraphale's seatbelt vanished with a twang. The Bentley took off at eighty, and Aziraphale was flung back with a squeak of terror.

Crowley grinned and accelerated, slouching down in his seat.


End file.
